Conventional small-size road surface cutters have been used for cutting an asphalt or concrete road surface without using a heater. These small-size road surface cutters are adapted to be widely and variously used for repairing a road surface, not only as an auxiliary unit for a large-size road surface cutter but also as the one for locally cutting a road surface so as to repair a road surface for trail gouges, or the like. They are in general of a a four wheel steering type in order to attain turning of a small radius, having a cutting device arranged at one side, the front side or the rear side.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2 are views illustrating small-size wheeled road surface cutters of related art. FIG. 1A and 1B show a cutting device 12 which is set at one side of a vehicle body 11 while FIG. 2 shows a cutting device 14 which is set at the front end of a vehicle body 13.
However, the wheeled road surface cutters as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and FIG. 2, it is likely that the vehicle wheel is turned by an angular moment generated during cutting operation. Accordingly, there has been raised a problem that the weight of the vehicle wheel should be increased excessively or a cutting volume should be decreased.